Nightmare
by Suiko 359
Summary: Sesosok bayangan mirip seperti kami muncul. Entah apa yang terjadi. Mereka muncul dan hilang. Chapter 1 : Prolog #Hiatus


**Chapter 1 : Prolog.**

* * *

Veronica : Hai, hai minna~~  
Ran : Hola! X3 Minna!

Suiren : Hai minna~ Kali ini Ran membuat cerita yang ntah darimana asalnya.

Ran : Heee...-w- itu dari ideku.

Veronica : Jadi, aku bacakan disclaimer!  
**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Suiko 359 tapi milik Yamaha, crypton de el el. Tapi ide cerita milik Suiko 359.**

****Suiren, Ran, Veronica : Ok... Cerita siap. Ini masih prolog selamat menikmati.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

* * *

Kenapa aku dilahirkan didunia ini. Padahal aku tak mau membuat manusia mengalami mimpi buruk dan bahkan sampai kehilangan mimpi.

Tuhan….

Dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat?

Kenapa, kenapa diriku yang lain selalu ingin menjerumuskan orang lain dalam kejahatan? Kekuatan ini bagaikan dosa yang tak pernah diampuni oleh siapapun.

* * *

"Piko! Cepat bawakan makanan kemari!" sebuah teriakan melengking seorang tante-tante berumur 30 tahun membuat kepala pemuda berambut silver sepundak dengan ahoge P ini langsung bangun. Dia menatap sekeliling ruang dengan seksama, menemukan bahwa dirinya tadi sedang tertidur nyenyak di dapur rumahnya. Piko masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tadi dia bermimpi mengumankan hal aneh di sebuah rumah yang penuh bercak-bercak darah. Piko menyipitkan matanya yang berbeda warna atau secara medis dikenal heterochromia, mata kiri Piko berwarna hijau emerald sementara mata kanannya berwarna biru tosca,

"Tapi nyonya kau bilang hari ini libur untukku?" ucap Piko sembari menghampiri tante itu. Yang dia anggap sebagai ibu tiri yang kejam.

"KAU PIKIR AKU MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN IKHLAS DI DEPAN AYAHMU?" Teriak wanita itu keras. Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah muka Piko. "Hanya karna hari ini ulang tahun Rin dan Len. Kau hanya kuberi keringanan. Setelah membawa makanan, kau boleh membawa kue ulang tahun mereka!"

Piko hanya mengigit bibirnya, dia menunduk dan segera pergi ke dapur, yah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kembar kagamine, tanggal 27 desember, tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun kematian kakaknya. Dia tidak pernah mengunjungi makam kakaknya setelah dia memiliki 'Ibu tiri' bernama Tei Utatane itu.

"Jangan melamun saja bodoh!" teriakan Tei melengking terdengar lagi. Sepertinya dia marah karna menunggu Piko yang kelamaan membuat sarapannya. Piko lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghadapi kenyataan, hari ini dia akan pergi ke rumah Kagamine. Menyiapkan berbagai pakaian, uang, dan juga barang-barang untuk pergi keesokan harinya, dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekitar jam 4 pagi agar kedua orang tuanya tak menyadari dia pergi ke makam kakaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seloyang nasi goreng dengan cabai dan sosis terhidang di meja makan, tepat di tempat Tei sedang menonton TV, Piko lalu menaruh botol sake disebelah Tei agar Tei tak marah-marah dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat nyonya." Kata Piko sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit, dan mengambil sebuah ember berisi air dengan kue disebelah kirinya, Piko yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam pekat dengan celana jeans berwarna biru tua itu masih memikirkan apa yang tadi dia pikirkan. Mimpinya masih menganggu pikirannya, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap?

Tawa Tei membuatnya sedikit terganggu, dia lalu memfokuskan pikirannya untuk mengantarkan kue ini dengan selamat sebelum dimakan Tei. Piko lalu membuka pintu rumah, menemukan sesosok pemuda mirip dengannya lewat dengan cepat, seperti sebuah bayangan. Piko mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mungkin itu hanyalah bayangan.

"Aku tak punya saudara." Ucap Piko lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju taman, tempat Rin menunggunya, untuk membawakan kue kejutan untuk Len.

* * *

"Ahh…kemana Rin, apa dia lupa hari apa ini!?" seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang diurai terus menggerutu, dia terus menekan tombol-tombol joy stick dengan kesal sembari memainkan game dating sim terbaru. Ehem. "Dan apa-apaan tadi. Nyuruh aku main game cewe yang lulus sensor seratus persen?"

Bukan hanya menggerutu, Len menyumpah serapahi adik kandungnya itu, Rin. Dia sangat kesal, dia ditinggal begitu saja, dan Rin hanya meninggalkan notes yang berbunyi.

"Mainkan gameku! Ntar kukasih hadiah!" dengan sebuah foto pisang dalam keranjang yang dipegang oleh Rin, begitu menggiurkan Len. Sehingga dia ingin mencicipinya. Tapi, memainkan dating sim, adalah hal memalukan, walau hadiahnya sangatlah…lumayan (di mata Len).

Zreett….

Tiba-tiba layar monitor berubah menjadi warna hitam, alias seperti blank. Len menaikan alisnya sebelah, merasakan ada keganjalan.

"A-apa ini…" Len melihat seseorang seperti dirinya, sedang memengang sebuah pedang berwarna hitam sembari tersenyum. Saat pemuda di layar itu melirik ke arah Len, layar itu langsung hitam kembali, dan menunjukan tulisan NIGHTMARE dengan efek seperti darah. Len merasa aneh. Dia merasa seperti seseorang sedang mengawasinya,

"Itu…itu hanya imajinasiku." Len mengedipkan matanya dan melihat layarnya seperti semula, bertemakan game dating sim. "Ku-kubilang juga apa…"

Dan Len hanya terus memainkan gamenya tanpa menyadari bahwa sesosok pemuda mengamatinya dari langit-langit dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya menuju lantai lalu pemuda itu hilang lenyap tak berbekas ketika Len merasa ada bau amis di langit-langit.

"Aneh." hanya itu yang digumankan Len.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Ran : Saa minna! Keripik sambal pedes, flame, review, atau apalah itu kami terima dengan sangat baik :3

Veronica : Ini masih bagian prolog ya~~~

Suiren : Dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca chapter 1~~~


End file.
